Who Doesn't Like Pranks?
by J.Fo
Summary: CHAPTER 17 UP! Pranks, love and problems at Hogwarts. Ron has problems with his (pregnant) girlfriend, and Hermione starts to date a mysterious Slytherin...But who is stalking her?And Malfoy tells her something unexpected...read and review, PLEASE!
1. gold

who doesn't like pranks?  
  
chapter 1  
Hermione Granger woke up with a scream. Something had licked her face. She looked around, listening for possible noices, but it was really quiet. The only thing she heard was one of Susan's nightly talks (She always talks in her sleep).  
  
Hermione went back to sleep, a little scared because she was sure that something had licked her face. Or someone.Then she got it. She lit the candle on her table and looked under the bed. She was right. Ron and Harry lay there and they looked surprised when they saw her face up-and-down.  
  
"Got ya!" She grinned.  
  
"Damn it, you're too smart, Hermione" Harry said and crawled out from under the bed. Ron followed him.  
  
"Not really, you two are kinda stupid." She looked at their smiling faces.  
  
"So, who licked me?"  
  
"Nobody licked you, we touched you with this." Ron held up a wet paper.  
  
"And you think that's funny?"  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen your own face!"Ron laughed. Susan woke up when he did, and when she saw the two boys sitting on Hermione's bed, she gasped.  
  
"What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" She looked angry." If you're having a threesome you should have it in the bathroom or something. And don't wake me up again or I'll tell Dumbledore!" With those exact words she continued to sleep. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked at her, then at each other, and finally they started laughing. Hermione grabbed a pillow and started to beat Ron with it.  
  
"Ok, OUT!!! I need to sleep," she whispered. Ron and Harry put their hands up in the air and ran laughing down to the boys dormitory.  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Hermione decided to make Ron and Harry suffer for keeping her up last night. She wanted to pull a prank on them, but she didn't know what to do. So, she went to the library (where else?) and started to look for a book with easy and safe spells. She was standing on a chair, searching for a book in the highest shelf when she felt her skirt fly up in the air so that her knickers were visible. With a fast move she tried to fix it, but lost her balance and fell down with a scream. But someone caught her before she touched the floor, though.  
  
"Nice knickers, Granger," she heard the person who caught her say. It was Malfoy. He stood there with his wand in his hand. Before she had the time to say something he walked away. She sat down on the chair, still a little confused. Then she heard a scream, and Malfoy's voice that said:  
  
"Nice panties, Cho." Hermione flew up from the chair. What was he doing? She ran towards him, he was standing in front of a shocked Cho Chang, and he looked a little surprised when he saw Hermione that angry. She didn't hesitate, she walked up to him, put her hands on his pants, and pulled them down. He fell to the floor and she pulled the pants of his legs. Then she turned around, but before she started to run she shouted:  
  
"Nice boxers, Malfoy!" She ran away, with his pants in her arms. She wasn't mad at all anymore though, because Malfoy did NOT have nice boxers. They were gold-coloured. 'That is so gay!' she thought when she threw his pants out the window. Then she ran towards the Gryffindor commonroom. She just HAD to tell Harry and Ron about this!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: It's the little 'GO' button down to your left that you have to press... 


	2. Ms Malfoy

chapter 2  
  
When Harry and Ron found about the incident in the library, they laughed so much that they had tears running down their faces. When they finally stopped, they looked like tomatoes. Ron looked at Hermione with a teasing look in his eyes.  
  
"So, Hermione, what DID your knickers look like? Did he laugh or did he look like he wanted to eat you up?" Ron started laughing again when Hermione grabbed a pillow and started to chase him around the sofa.  
  
Later that day, before lunch, the three of them were walking down the corridore, when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came walking towards them. When Ron saw them, he shouted:  
  
"Hey, look everyone! It's Malfoy, the boy with the golden boxers!" The three of them started to laugh, and to their surprise Malfoy didn't say anything mean to them. He just walked past them, not moving a muscle in his face. That just made them laugh more, they sat there on the floor laughing, until a prefect told them that lunch was served.  
  
"Let's go eat" Hermione stammered.  
  
"Yeah, let's." They stood up and went to the Great Hall. The food was fantastic, as usual, but Hermione couldn't help noticing that Malfoy wasn't eating. 'Not that I care', she thought, and started to talk about quiddich with Neville and Seamus. Harry and Ron were talking about some girls from Ravenclaw so she left the table without them. She hated when they talked about how fat Katie was or how hot Holly was. When she walked past a classroom, a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside. The hand belonged to Malfoy, and he looked furious. Hermione tried to stay calm.  
  
"Well, well, it's little sparkly Draco," she said with a smile. He didn't think it was funny though, because he grabbed her hair and pulled out a pretty big chunk of it.  
  
"Ouch! What are you doing?" she shouted. He didn't answer, he just walked away.  
  
"Come back here you son of a bitch!" she screamed. He didn't turn around, he headed for the Slytherin common room. She watched him turn around the corner, then she walked to the Gryffindor Tower, a little worried about what Draco had in mind. Did he just want to hurt her? Well, actually he had succeeded with that, because her head was hurting.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the red sofa near the fireplace reading a book about spells (she still wanted revenge for the 'licking' thing), when Harry entered the room, singing the chorus from Sterophonics' song 'have a nice day'. He probably didn't see her, because he did some moves too. When he (finally) saw her sitting there, he was in the middle of a guitarplaying- one. Hermione just stared at him.  
  
"Hey, I.um.didn't see you there." he stammered. Hermione exploded. She laughed so much that she seriously thought that she was going to die. Harry laughed too. When they stopped, he looked like a tomato with glasses.  
  
"I really like that song." Harry explained. Hermione giggled. Harry looked at the book she was holding in her hand.  
  
"Who are you casting spells on? Malfoy?" Hermione nodded, and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Where is Ron?"  
  
"At Madame Pomfrey's. He burned his hand on Hagrid's fireplace."  
  
"And you just left him there alone? Let's go see him!" She ran out in the corridore, and Harry followed her. They headed for the hospital wing. At the door they were stopped by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"You're here to see Ron, aren't you?" she asked. They nodded and she let them in. Ron was sitting on one of the beds, pushing a wet paper to his hand. He didn't look sad at all, actually he was smiling.  
  
"Malfoy is in there!" He said and pointed at one of the beds. It had it's hangings closed so you couldn't look inside. "He's whimpering madly!" They looked at Madame Pomfrey, but she was talking to some kid from Ravenclaw, so they walked up to the bed and looked inside. They froze, and Malfoy froze. Or was it Malfoy? He looked like a girl.Hermione started to laugh when she realised what his problem was. He had probably drunk the potion that turns you into someone else. You had to have that someone's hair in the potion, and earlier Malfoy had ripped off some hair from Hermione. He had probably tried to turn into her, but he didn't obviously know that you only can turn into a person with the same sex as yourself. So Malfoy lay there with long, brown hair, girly lips, and Hermione's eyes. His chest was also different, it looked like he had gotten breasts. Harry and Ron had also figured it out, and they were now crawling on the floor, laughing so much that they were in pain. Malfoy looked like he was going to throw up. Madame Pomfrey had just noticed the scene and came running towards them.  
  
"You three, OUT!!!" she pointed at them. "Mr Malfoy needs to recover!"  
  
"You mean Ms Malfoy, don't you?"Ron asked, and continued to laugh, harder than before. Malfoy had tears in his eyes.  
  
"OUT...NOW!" Madame Pomfrey looked like she was going to explode, so they decided that it was best to leave.  
  
"Nice boobs, Malfoy!" Harry shouted to him, and they ran out of there as fast as they could.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: hey everyone! hope you liked this chapter.and thanx SO much for the reviews! You can't get enough of good reviews.They made my day =) C ya next time! 


	3. Have a nice day

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione lay in her bed, reading the book about spells. Nothing seemed to work, every single spell was about making things explode or disappear. She smiled everytime she thought about Malfoy. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she got an idea. What if...!  
  
"Yes!" she whispered for herself. She knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Here you are, these are really tasty!" Hermione handed Harry a plate full of cookies. It was afternoon, and they were sitting in the Great Hall eating.  
  
"Thanks!" He took one, then handed the plate over to Ron. He grabbed one too, and took a huge bite of it.  
  
"So, are you two going to tonight's party?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Of course! We would never miss a party!" Ron answered, and Harry nodded. He started to giggle. Ron looked at him like ha was mad, but after a while he was giggling too, they both sat there, giggling like two girls.  
  
"Go to your dormitories!" Hermione said to them with a sharp voice.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Ron and Harry answered, and they started to walk out from the Hall. Hermione smiled. This was going to be fun!  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for tonight's guests, Haaarry Potter and Roooon Weasley!" Seamus Finnigan (tonight's host) shouted, and the crowd went wild. Hermione smiled when Harry and Ron entered the stage, dressed only in kilts and pink ties. The music started to play from the bewitched walls, and Ron started to dance. Or actually, um, he was swinging his legs like Elvis or something. Harry started to sing, and it didn't sound good. Ron was now shaking his butt to the crowd, and the girls started to scream even harder.  
  
"HAVE A NICE DAAAY!!!" Harry shouted, while he was doing his guitarplaying move again, and Ron was screaming the 'Daa, Dadaa, Da Da Da Daa, Da' in the background. Hermione had enough though when Harry started to make slow moves on Ron, like they were some gaycouple or something. She swinged her wand in the air, and shouted a spell. Harry and Ron stopped dancing at once, and came to their senses. They looked around, at the screaming audience. Then they looked at each other, and when they realised what they were doing (and wearing...), they screamed like girls and ran out of there.  
  
Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she could, she wanted to be there when they arrived. The slave-potion cookies were a brilliant idea, Harry and Ron had done exactly what she told them to do, she was really proud of herself. She had just sat down on the sofa when Harry and Ron came running.  
  
"HERMIONE! WE WILL KILL YOU!" They shouted and ran upstairs. A few minutes later they came running back down, dressed. When they saw her sitting there, smiling, they lost it. Ron jumped on her, so she fell to the floor. Harry tickled her until she had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"St...op...it...please!" She yelled between the laughing. They stopped.  
  
"How could you? We can never ever show ourselves in public after this!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Well, you just have to shake your ass and everybody knows it's you." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Well there you go, even my butt can't show itself anymore!"  
  
"Everyone will laugh when they see us!" Harry added. He looked really unhappy, and Hermione started to feel a little bad about this. They were interrupted by Seamus, who came running.  
  
"You were fantastic, everybody loved you! Come on, what are you waiting for?" He shouted and grabbed Ron's arm. "Harry, come on, the girls want to talk to both of you!" Harry looked at Hermione, and formed a 'thank you' with his lips. She rolled her eyes and the boys ran away. She couldn't believe her ears. How could ANYONE think that they looked good up there? The girls in this school are really pathetic...she went up to bed, and tried to get some sleep. She wasn't in the mood for any parties right now...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hey again everyone! And Merry Christmas!!! thanx for the reviews, and once again I'm sorry if my english is a little poor.Well, C ya next time =) Hope you liked this chapter... 


	4. a bad day

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning. She tried to go to sleep again, but she couldn't. So, she decided to get up and watch the sunrise. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed. When she walked past the Great Hall, she saw that the house elves were laying the tables. She smiled when she saw Dobby and some other elf chase one and other around the Slytherin table. She walked across the lawn and over to the lake. The sky was so beautiful, pink and peaceful. She sat down on a bench and looked up.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" a voice behind her said. She turned around and looked at a boy she had never seen before. He was tall, with black hair and iceblue big eyes. He smiled, so she smiled back.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she answered. He sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. They sat there quiet for a few minutes, before Hermione's curiousity took over.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before," she said. He looked at her, and she shivered. His eyes were so blue.  
  
"I'm Derek. I'm a Slytherin." Hermione started to feel a little nervous.  
  
"Are you a seventh grader?"  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to get out of here." He looked at her, and wrinkled his forhead a little. "And who are you?"  
  
"Hermione. I'm in Gryffindor," she said a little too fast, she didn't like the look in his eyes.  
  
"So you're Hermione. The mu." He stopped talking. "Draco talks a lot about you. And I don't mean good things." He smiled. Hermione shivered again. This Derek was obviously a friend of Draco's. That couldn't be good...  
  
"Don't worry, I hate him, he's a pain in the ass," he quickly added when he saw the nervous look in her eyes. Then he looked up at the sky again. Hermione did the same, but she was a little surprised about the fact that a Slytherin student talked shit about Draco. If Draco found out he would probably kill him. She looked at Derek again, but he wasn't there anymore. She looked around, but he had disappeared. She thought that was kind of strange, but she didn't really care. She sat there for while, until she decided that it was time to meet the rest of the students at breakfast, so she walked to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already there when she sat down. Harry looked at her with a suspicious look.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Can't a girl be alone fore one second without people asking about it?" she hissed quickly. She was still a little mad about last night.  
  
"Okay, sorry that I asked!" Harry turned around and started to talk to Seamus. Hermione started to eat her bacon. Then she realised that Ron hadn't said a word, he always talk a lot in the mornings. She looked at him. He was staring at nothing, and he was putting a LOT of ketchup on his pancake. When he decided that it was enough, he took a bite, and strangely he seemed to like it, because he ate the whole pancake. Hermione stopped him before he put his fork in the butter.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Holly is wearing a REALLY short skirt!" She whispered to him. To her surprise, he didn't move. He continued to stare at nothing. "Ron, the world is calling for you!" She knocked on his head. He woke up from his daydreams and looked at her.  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
"What's up with you?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"Nothing special." He had just finished the words when a girl from Hufflepuff walked up to them.  
  
"Hi Ron, are you ready?" She asked him. He took her hand, stood up and kissed her. Then they walked away.  
  
"Yeah right, nothing's up with him," Hermione muttered and ate the last piece of bacon. Then she took a bubblegum and left the table.  
  
Later that day, at a potions lesson, Ron was still a little absent-minded, because he put a handfull of worms in his potion. Unfortunately Professor Snape saw the incident, and walked up to their table.  
  
"Mr Weasley,may I ask you what you are doing? Do not tell me that you put a handfull of worms in your potion?" He said with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes Professor, I think I did" Ron whispered. Snape grinned even more.  
  
"Drink it, Weasley." He said.  
  
"But Prof.."  
  
"DRINK IT, WEASLEY!". Snape shouted. Everybody were now watching. Draco was smiling as usual. Ron held the potion to his mouth, and closed his eyes. He swallowed it, and opened them again. But his eyes weren't green anymore, they were black. Infact, his whole body was black-and-white. He looked like a guy in one of those old movies without colors. Harry started to laugh. After a while, everybody were laughing (not Draco of course), even Ron, because he had waited for something more embarressing.  
  
"Silence, please," Snape said calmly. He bell rang and the lesson was over. Harry and Ron (still black-and-white), went to the commonroom, but Hermione needed some air so she walked out in the park and lay down on the ground. She was looking at the sky when someone suddenly kicked her.  
  
"Hey, mudblood, get up. The grass is getting dirty." It was Malfoy. He kicked her again, and she stood up. He wasn't alone, Derek was standing beside him.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, and leave me alone!" she hissed. Malfoy looked at Derek and smiled.  
  
"See, do you know what I mean now? She is a f..."  
  
"Yes Malfoy, I know what you mean," Derek cut in with a sharp voice.  
  
"There you go, Granger. Nobody likes you. Except Ron and Harry, but they don't count, they're both idiots." He looked at her. His grey eyes were so evil...Hermione slapped him in the face. He looked surprised for a while, then he smiled.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Hermione had had enough. She kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could. He gasped and fell to the ground. She sat down on him and started to hit him in the face, but he was faster. He pushed her away and grabbed her bag, took out a book and wiped his blood (from his nose) on it. Hermione stared at him. Then she ripped the book from him and she was just about to kick him again when someone grabbed her. It was Derek, and he looked angry.  
  
"Stop it, mudblood!" He shouted and threw her on the ground. Then he walked away, just like that. Draco looked down at her, grinned, and ran after him. Hermione put her book back in her bag and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived, she went straight up to her bed and started to cry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: hey again everyone! I really hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't very funny. But you can't always have fun, can you? And please, I would really like to get more reviews, so please write.And by the way, does anyone else think that Tom Felton is a great actor, and of course hot? (I know he's 'only' 15, but so am I so who cares.) Well, C ya next time =) 


	5. Let's Dance!

Chapter 5  
  
Everybody were sitting in the classroom, talking, when Blaise Zabini (a Slytheringirl) suddenly started to laugh really loud. People started to giggle when they heard her laugh, because it was really catching, but when they saw what she was laughing at they also started to laugh. It was Malfoy. He was standing by the door, and his blond hair was standing up in the air like an afro or something. His cheek was yellow, and Hermione laughed even harder when she realised that she had caused that yesterday when she had hit him. He looked really mad.  
  
"Ok, ok, laugh as much as you want now, I want to know WHO STOLE MY HAIRWAX AND BRUSH!?" He shouted. Harry pressed his finger into Hermione's back a little so that she would understand that he had done it. She smiled and walked up to Malfoy.  
  
"Let me fix it," she said with a grin, and she put her wand on his hair and whispered a spell. Draco's hair did change, but not to the way he wanted to. Now he had two ponytails and pink pins in his hair.  
  
"Oops, sorry, I think I forgot the right spell...well, don't say I didn't try.."  
  
Blaise started to laugh again, but when Malfoy looked at her with a cold look she stopped and glared at Hermione. Hermione walked back to her seat, and if looks could kill, she would be dead by now because Malfoy was staring at her with so much hatred in his eyes. Luckily, Professor McGonagall came into the classroom. She tried to hide a smile when she saw Malfoy's hair, but failed.  
  
"What a nice hair you have today, Mr Malfoy," she said. Blaise giggled. Draco looked like he was going to explode, but McGonagall didn't care, she started to preach about today's lesson.  
  
At lunch, Hermione was waiting for Harry and Ron outside the Great Hall when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came walking towards her. His hair was now 'normal' again. He grinned when he saw her.  
  
"Hello mudblood, waiting for my revenge?" He said and she saw Crabbe and Goyle cover the scene with their big bodies. Malfoy put his mouth to her ear.  
  
"Just wait, I will wait for the perfect time and place to give it to you" He whispered, and Hermione shivered. Malfoy turned around and they walked away. Damn it. He would probably do something embarressing to her at lunch, and she didn't want that. She decided to skip lunch and walk over to the lake. She sat down on a bench, and remembered the time when Viktor Krum had 'saved' her from the bottom of this lake two years ago in a competition. She smiled at the memory, he had really liked her..  
  
"Hey again!" Someone behind her said. She rolled her eyes, because she knew who it was, it was Derek. She didn't want to talk to him, he had called her a mudblood yesterday, so she didn't answer. He sat down. "Whats up?" He asked again, she just stared at the lake. He smiled. "Not in a talking mood, huh? Well, don't let me bother you, I'm just gonna sit here." He didn't say anything else. She was really angry now. How could he act like they were friends or something? She glared at him, and he grinned.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it." He said. She stared at him. Could he read minds?  
  
"What?" She hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't want to do it."  
  
"Then why did you?" She asked him, still angry.  
  
"Well, even if I wanted to, I couldn't let you beat Malfoy up. He is in my house, if you remember, and I shouldn't let him down." He smiled again. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Well, you shouldn,t have called me a mudblood." She muttered.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, really! You can hit me if you want. Come on, hit me!" He pointed at his face, and closed his eyes thight so that his face got all wrinkly. She giggled.  
  
"I won't hit you, stupid," she said. He opened his eyes again.  
  
"Good. Yellow is not my color anyway." Hermione smiled. She started to feel a little better. But she had a strange feeling though, this guy was a little too nice to be a Slytherin. Maybe he was just messing with her..She looked at the lake again. He stood up, ready to walk away.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said, and then he was gone. Hermione sighed and looked over to the other side of the lake. She saw a boy and a girl walk there hand-in-hand, and she smiled when she saw that it was Ron and Sandra.(Sandra was the girl who had kissed Ron yesterday, a fifthyear student from Hufflepuff, Ron's girlfriend. They had met on the night when Ron and Harry had performed with 'have a nice day'.) Hermione was glad that Ron wasn't dating one of the schools bimbos. Sandra was more normal. She was a little chubby, shorter than him, and she had long black hair and the warmest eyes Hermione had ever seen. And she was funny and kind too. Why couldn't boys be like that?  
  
"Dance!" Someone behind her shouted, and she flew up. Her legs started to move, she was dancing. She looked at Malfoy. He was holding his wand, and she didn't hesitate, she ripped her wand from her pocked and did the same to him. He started to dance too, a little surprised. Hermione smiled, and he looked at her with a killing look. After a while, people started to gather around them, laughing. This was exhausting. She was doing the can- can, and Malfoy was breakdancing when Ron came running and released them from the spells. They both fell to the ground. Ron sat down beside her and Sandra ran over to Malfoy, who was looking tired.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked her. He was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, just a little exhausted." She answered, still looking at Sandra and Malfoy. She couldn't believe her eyes, Malfoy was laughing! And not his usual evil laugh, he looked happy. He stood up and said something to Sandra, and walked away. Sandra walked over to them, smiling.  
  
"Hey Hermione, are you ok?" She asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"How did you make him laugh?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Sandra looked surprised.  
  
"Malfoy. He never laughs." Sandra looked confused.  
  
"Well, I just asked him where he had learned to breakdance that good. He laughed, thanked me and walked away." She looked like it was no big deal. Even Ron looked at her like she was a freak. She looked from him to Hermione, and giggled.  
  
"You two are like twins," she said, formed a kiss with her lips at Ron and walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again! And Happy New Year!!!! Thanx 'lilspitfire' for the rewiews, and to be honest, I don't really know what the f-word is, but let's just say that it's the beginning of a not-so-nice word.=D if u know what I mean. I hope u got the answers to your questions in this chapter, and please, rewiew more. C ya next time =P 


	6. Hogsmeade and toenails

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library, writing an essey about toenails and their meaning in the wizarding world, when Harry, Ron and Sandra(walking hand-in-hand as usual) walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you know something that we also should know about?" Harry asked her, and she shook her head, not looking up from her paper.  
  
"Well, are you coming to Hogsmeade on saturday? The lists are up," Ron asked her. She still didn't look up.  
  
"Yeah, can you sign it for me, I don't have time right now. This essey is killing me!" She looked at them. Harry handed her a book named 'Fingernails and eyeballs'.  
  
"This helped me a lot. I'm ready with mine, take it."  
  
"Harry, it's TOEnails, not FINGERnails!" She said, a little irritated about his slow-working brain. Harry looked frightened. He looked at Ron.  
  
"Sign it for me too! I have to go and..um..do one thing.." He ran away. Sandra giggled and looked at Ron.  
  
"Let's go. We have things to do too, you know.." She smiled at him, and he looked like he was going to past out. She pulled him with her, Hermione sighed and tried to concentrate on the essey again. Someone walked past her table and pulled down all her pencils with him, so that they all fell out over the floor. It was Malfoy. He gave her a cold look and sat down on a chair beside Luzy, a Slytheringirl, and the most pathetic girl Hermione had ever met. But guys seemed to like her anyway, probably because of her VERY mature body..She heard Lucy laugh a fake girlgiggle, when Malfoy 'by mistake' touched her chest with his elbow. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to pack her stuff, she couldn't work near those two. She walked to the Gryffindor commonroom and sat down in one of the big red chairs. She whimpered when she realised that she had left all her pens on the floor in the library. She decided to borrow one from Ron, so she went up to the boys dormitory. She froze when she stepped inside, and blushed. Ron and Sandra looked very..um..busy. They jumped high when she came in.  
  
"I..I was just gonna borrow a pen from you, Ron, so.." Ron didn't say anything, he just handed her a pen. Sandra tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Sorry guys, you can continue now.." Hermione whispered and closed the door behind her. Damn, WHY didn't she knock on the door before she opened it? Thank God they weren't doing something really serious in there..  
  
On saturday they went to Hogsmeade. Sandra had gone somewhere with her friends, and Ron had disappeared somewhere too. That's strange because he never walks alone, unless he had to.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the new clothingstore, bye!" She waved at Harry and walked away. The clothingstore(Pinky, pathetic name, she thought) was full of girls, screaming and fighting over a pair of pink hotpants, so Hermione didn't go inside. Infact, all of the clothes in the store were pink, babyblue or sparkly, and she hated those colors anyway. She walked for a while, until she saw Ron inside one of the shops. It was a shop with mugglestuff, and she wondered what he was doing in there. She decided to go in and ask him, but when she saw what he was going to buy, she wished she hadn't. He quickly hid the package behind his back, but he was not quick enough. It was black with red hearts on it, and Hermione knew exactly what it was. Ron blushed.  
  
"Hey. I was just..um..you know.." He stammed, and blushed more. Hermione stopped a giggle from coming out when the storekeeper shouted to Ron.  
  
"Hey lad, are you going to buy those condoms or not? I'm closing up!" Ron looked like he was burning inside when he paid for them. She had never seen him this embarressed before. They walked out of the store, not looking at each other. She didn't know what to say. They walked quietly.  
  
"We don't have to talk about this, right?" Ron finally asked, and Hermione felt relieved.  
  
"No, of course not, if you don't want to!" She said. He shook his head. Suddenly someone ripped the plastic bag from his hand. It was Malfoy, who else. He grinned when he saw that it was from the muggle-shop.  
  
"Helping your Dad, are you Weasley?" He said. Ron tried to rip the bag back, but he wasn't fast enough. Malfoy looked inside, and gasped. Then he stared at Ron, and gave the bag back to him.  
  
"Dream on, Weasley!" He said, still staring. "She will never do it!" Ron smiled.  
  
"Actually, it was her idea, Malfoy." He turned around and they walked away. Malfoy was still staring.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again :D hope you enjoyed this one, because I enjoyed writing it. School starts again tomorrow, so upcoming chapters won't come as often as these, but if you all rewiew much, maybe that will give me energy to do this AND the studying! *hint hint* Well, have a nice day,(hehe, everytime I hear that song I'm thinking about Ron shaking his ass), and C ya all next time! 


	7. pink paint

Chapter 7  
  
"Malfoy! Can you please stop that crap and grow up?!" Hermione shouted. It was monday, and she was sitting at her table on a potions lesson, screaming at Malfoy who had thrown some hair into her potion. It was now ruined. Snape walked up to her.  
  
"Ms Granger! Detention tonight!" He shouted with a angry voice.  
  
"But Professor, Malfoy threw hair in my potion, now it's ruined! He should be punished too!" She yelled. Snape was always so kind to Malfoy, he could probably kill someone and Snape would blaime the one who got killed.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Granger!" He said, and walked away. Hermione sighed. Malfoy was grinning, and she glared at him. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated him. And now she got detention because of him!!! Luckily the bell rang, because she was about to throw her ruined potion at him.  
  
At lunch she was talking to Ron when Malfoy came up to her. He gave Ron a cold look, then he turned to her.  
  
"Enjoy your detention, mudblood. I heard that you'll have to paint the walls in the pink corridore! Have fun!" He was about to walk away when she threw her strawberry-milkshake at his head. He screamed.  
  
"I have to say that the walls look better in pink than you do, you dick!" She screamed, so that everyone could hear, and then she ran to the Gryffindor common room. Damn she hated that idiot!  
  
"Mr Filch, I'm here!" Hermione shouted later that night when she arrived at the pink corridore. The corridore was open only on Valentine's day, when couples had to kiss while they walked through it. Hermione wished that she would have someone to walk through it with. Mr Filch came walking towards her, looking mad as usual.  
  
"Hello Ms Granger. You probably know what you have to do. The ladder and the paint are back there, Derek can show you." He walked away, and Hermione smiled. Derek was here! When she walked around the corner she saw him, standing on a ladder painting the wall. He smiled when he saw her, and climbed down.  
  
"Hey you! What have you done?" He looked at her with a teasing look in his big blue eyes.  
  
"Malfoy got me in trouble again." She said. "You?" He grinned.  
  
"I blew up Pansy's cat. But it was a mistake, he was biting me, I didn't know what to do."  
  
"So you killed it?"  
  
"I didn't mean it, I said the wrong spell."  
  
"Poor cat," she said. He smiled again, and climbed up the ladder.  
  
"You can paint under the ladder, I'm taller so I can paint up here," he said, and she started to paint with the disgusting pink colour.  
  
"This color is awful," She said.  
  
"I know, it's disgusting. Do you mind if I sing?" Hemione looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Um..no, I don't mind." She hid a smile when he started to sing. He had a great voice though. He stopped when he saw her face.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, but I like to sing and I can't do it around my housemates, they would kill me."  
  
"Well sing , I'm not stopping you!" He started again, now singing The Calling's 'Adrienne'. She shivered, it sounded so good. When they were ready with the wall( a LONG time later) he climbed down and looked at it.  
  
"We did a good job, didn't we?" He looked proud.  
  
"Yep, but we still have the other wall to paint, so move please." She started to move the paintbowls and he moved the ladder. They both sighed when the saw the gigantic wall.  
  
"Know any good colouring spells?" He asked, and she shook her head. He took his wand from his pocket, but she stopped him.  
  
"Remember what happened to the cat!" She said, a little worried. He giggled and put the wand back, and climbed up on the ladder. Hermione started to paint again.  
  
"Why are you in Slytherin by the way? I mean, your'e nice, and slytherins aren't usually that"  
  
"Usually, no. I'm not so nice myself all the time, it's just that..no, forget it." He stopped. She didn't ask anything else, but shew still curious. She jumped high when she heard a loud noice above her, and she screamed when she felt the pink paint fall over her. Then something hard, probably the paintbowl, fell on her head and everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello there dear readers. This chapter came quick, huh? I just want to thank my friend Helena for help with some words, THANX! C ya all next time, please rewiew! ( 


	8. the kiss

Chapter 8  
  
"Hermione? HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" Someone shouted. She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a pair of big, iceblue worried eyes. It was Derek.  
  
"Are you okay? Oh, please say your'e okay!" He said. She tried to sit up, but Derek held her down.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, she didn't recognize this place.  
  
"In the boys' bathroom. Don't sit up, you will past out again!" He said. Hermione looked around. How could the guys do their 'things' in here, it was cold and dirty.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got the paintingbowl in your head, remember? We were painting the walls in the pink corridor."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember." She looked down at her clothes, and sat up quickly, Derek didn't stop her this time. She gasped.  
  
"Look at me! I'm pink! I look like..like..." She stammed.  
  
"..An idiot," Derek giggled. She stared at him. How could he laugh? She had just past out! That bastard! She got up and started to walk towards the door. Derek stopped laughing and ran up to her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it! Sorry, really!" He said. He looked serious. His eyes were so beautiful, she couldn't be mad at him. She walked over to one of the mirrors, and giggled. Everything except her mouth and eyes was covered in pink paint. She looked looked like a pig. She tried to wash away the most of it, and then she turned to Derek. He looked like he was going to start laugh anytime now, he had a strange look in his face.  
  
"We still have work left, don't we?" She asked him, and he nodded. He looked like he was calming down now. They walked back to the corridor, and they sighed when they saw how much work they had left, and they started to paint.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione shouted twenty minutes later, when they were ready.  
  
"Thank God, I was sure that we would be trapped here all night!" Derek said and climbed down from the ladder. He looked at the wall, and so did she.  
  
"I just hope I will get the chance to use this corridor sometimes," she sighed. He looked at her.  
  
"Haven't you done that yet?" He said with a surprised voice.  
  
"No, why? Have you?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure, almost every year." She looked at him. She couldn't help it, but she felt a little jealous. Then she looked at the wall again.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not interesting enough.." She said.  
  
"I think you are...I mean..um.." He stopped. She looked down, and blushed. This was embarressing! He stood still for a while, then he walked up to her. Her heart was beating fast now. She didn't look up, she didn't want him to see her red face.  
  
"Do you want to..I mean, you don't have to, but..do you want to walk through it now, with me?" He stammed. She looked up, and stared at him. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to.." He continued.  
  
"Sure..yeah, ok." She answered and he looked relieved. Then he took her hand, and leaned down his head. When their lips met, a warm feeling filled her body, and she felt like they were flying. Then she realised that they WERE flying! She didn't say anything, she didn't want to spoil the moment. When they got to the other end of the corridor, she was warm and her legs felt like jelly. When they touched the ground again, the separated, but she didn't open her eyes yet. He kissed her lips one more time, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Wow," She whispered, and looked at him. He was still holding her hand. He smiled.  
  
"Well?" He asked, and she nodded. She couldn't say anything. "We should go and get some sleep, it's late," he added, and she nodded again. He looked at her dreamy eyes, and grinned.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her. She smiled.  
  
"Never been better. We were flying, how?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, that's my little secret," he whispered. Then he kissed her again, let go of her hand and walked away. She stood there a while, then she walked to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again, wazzup? Thanx so much for all the rewiews! I'm so in love with this chapter, it's so cute! I hope u also think so, and C ya next time! 


	9. quiddich on your ass

Chapter 9  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the commonroom, both wearing only boxers and t-shirts. They looked tired but they smiled when she stepped inside. When they saw her pink hair and robes they started to laugh. She sighed. Why did they have to be here right now? She wanted to be alone, and think about Derek.  
  
"What happened to you?" Harry giggled, and she glared at him.  
  
"I got paint over me, nothing serious..."She didn't want to tell them about Derek or how she had past out. She looked at their t-shirts and smiled. They were black and they had famous quiddich-players flying all over. They were actually moving!  
  
"Nice t-shirts!" Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Check this out!" Harry said and they turned around. Hermione started to laugh. Their boxers were blue and they also had quiddich-players flying around in the ass-area. They turned around again. She shook her head.  
  
"You two are crazy! Anyway, I'm going to bed now, I still have to shower and I'm tired." She started to walk upstairs.  
  
" You can get these for girls too! There are thongs, tops, hotpants, and..."  
  
"Dream on, guys," Hermione shouted and closed the door.  
  
The next morning she woke up with a smile on her face, remembering last night. She jumped out of bed, and danced while she brushed her teeth. Susan smiled when she saw her.  
  
"What's up with you? You look like you're in love!" She giggled, and Hermione smiled. When she was ready she ran downstairs. Ron and Harry were waiting for her, and when she walked up to them, Harry sighed.  
  
"Why are girls always so slow?" He looked curious. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You've seen too many movies, Harry."  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Nothing, just a mugglething..." Hermione started to explain, but Harry was faster. Ron's eyes got bigger.  
  
"So you mean that people can watch other people have sex in a box?" He gasped.  
  
"Harry! Are you SICK?" Hermione yelled, but Harry was smiling and nodding. Ron was still confused.  
  
"I have to try that sometimes." He whispered, and Hermione rolled her eyes. They started to walk towards the Great Hall, but they stopped when they saw who were walking before them. It was Malfoy and Sandra. Ron looked angry. They seemed to have a good time, because they were laughing loudly, leaning on each other.  
  
"What are they doing together?" Ron spat.  
  
"It looks like he likes her.." Harry said, and Hermione kicked him. Ron stared.  
  
"What makes you think that?" He hissed.  
  
"Well...um, um.." He stopped.  
  
"How are things going with you two?" Hermione asked, and tried to change the subject. Luckily, Ron smiled.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Have you done it yet?" Harr cut him off. Hermione kicked him again, and Ron blushed.  
  
"What do you care?But if you have to know, yes." He said calmly, and Harry gasped.  
  
"Well, how was it?"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled. Ron grinned. They looked at Draco and Sandra again, and they gasped. They were sitting on the floor, and Draco looked worried. Sandra was holding her stomach and her face showed them that she was in pain. Ron ran over to her, and Harry and Hermione followed him.  
  
"What happened?" Ron shouted. Draco looked scared.  
  
"I don't know! She suddenly fell down!" He said quietly. Ron glared at him, and he glared back. Then they turned to Sandra again, she didn't whimper anymore, and she was sitting normally. Her eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked her, and she nodded. He hugged her, and Draco looked angry for a while.  
  
"You should go to the hospital wing."  
  
"No! I'm okay now, I hate that place," She said. Ron helped her to stand up, and they put their arms around each other. "My stomach started to hurt, it's over now." They continued to walk towards the Great Hall, Draco turned around and walked away.  
  
Later that day, Hermione was walking in the corridor when someone grabbed her and pulled her inside a classroom. She smiled when she saw that it was Derek. He kissed her.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered.  
  
"I missed you too." They kissed again, but they separated quickly when someone opened the door. Not quickly enough though.  
  
"What the HELL are you two doing?" It was Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again! Sorry that I haven't written sooner, I've been a little busy with school and stuff.But here I am now, with a new and juicy chappy! Hope you enjoyed it! C ya, and please review!!! 


	10. shit shit shit

Chapter 10:  
  
Shit, damn it, shit, shit, shit.. Those words were the only ones going through Hermione's head when she saw Malfoy. He was a little red now and he looked VERY angry. She looked up at Derek, he didn't look scared or surprised at all, he looked calm. That made her calm down too.  
  
"Malfoy, can't you see that I'm busy here?" He said with a sharp voice. Malfoy stared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione held her breath.  
  
"Can't a guy have fun? I mean, she was alone, so I took the opportunity to..you know..." Malfoy was still staring at him, amd Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was Derek telling Malfoy that he was.. "And then you came around and ruined it all!" He continued.  
  
"Derek, are you telling me that you were about to rape her?" Malfoy gasped. Derek nodded and glared at him. Hermione decided to play along.  
  
"Yeah! And thank God that you came in, Malfoy! This guy is sick!" She cried and ran out. She ran to the next corridor, then she slowed down and walked to the Gryffindor tower. She was still confused. How could Derek say something like that about himself? But she had to admit, it was a good idea.  
  
The next day was a Saturday. She was walking outside in the sunshine when someone called her name. She looked around, and saw Sandra waving at her. She was sitting on the grass, and Malfoy was sitting beside her. Hermione walked over to them and sat down, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing special, we were just talking...have you seen Ron?"  
  
"Quiddich practice."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot...owww!" She suddenly whimpered and held her stomach.  
  
"Sandra, what's wrong? Say something!" Malfoy shouted, and looked at Hermione. "The same thing happened yesterday!" He said. Sandra started to cry, still holding her stomach. He lifted her up and started to walk.  
  
"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing!" He said and Hermione followed him. After a while Sandra stopped to whimper.  
  
"I can walk on my own! Let me down!" She said and Malfoy let go of her. They walked up to the Hospital Wing, and madame Pomfrey hurried over to them.  
  
"What can I help you with?" She smiled and they looked at Sandra. She sighed.  
  
"It's my stomach. It hurts sometimes."  
  
"You can sit down on a bed my dear. Sandra Davies, right?" Sandra nodded and sat down. Madame Pomfrey turned to Hermione and Malfoy. "You two, you can wait outside." Then she closed the door. Hermione sighed and sat down on the floor. Malfoy did the same thing. Damn it. She was stuck here with the last person she wanted to talk to. They were quiet for a long time.  
  
"He didn't, um... do anything to you last night, did he?" Malfoy suddenly asked her. She was surprised. Malfoy was talking to her with a non-evil voice. That's something new.  
  
"No," She said shortly. He looked down.  
  
"Okay." The door opened after a while and they stood up. It was Madame Pomfrey, and she looked serious.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, can you go find Ronald Weasley for me, please." Malfoy nodded and ran away. A few minutes later he came back with Ron, who was looking worried. Madame Pomfrey went inside with him. They sat down on the floor again, and Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. After a long time, the door finally opened. Ron and Sandra came out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked her and stood up. Sandra looked down, and Ron blushed.  
  
"Um..yeah, there is just one little problem.." He said and looked at her. After a while she looked up, and her eyes were full of tears.  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy asked. Ron glared at him.  
  
"Leave her alone," he hissed, and Sandra took his hand.  
  
"It's okay, Ron." She sighed and looked down again. "I'm pregnant."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: I know what you think. I'm crazy. But this story needed something more, and this is a great idea I think..if you don't like it, too bad, but don't stop reading my story though.REVIEW!!! And C ya later hehehe. 


	11. who's is it?

Chapter 11  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"Um...what?" Malfoy asked. Before Sandra got to say anything Ron spoke.  
  
"Happy now, Malfoy? You can't wait to tell the rest of the school, huh?" He was obviously pissed off.  
  
"Ron..." Sandra tried to cut in, but Ron continued.  
  
"And you'll probably spice up the story a little too? Why not tell them I did it against her will?" Sandra gasped and stared at him.  
  
"RON! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL ANYONE!" Malfoy screamed, and Ron glared at him.  
  
"Guys, don't start to fight, please. Can we go somewhere else, Ron? I hate this place." Sandra took his hand and pulled him with her. They walked away.  
  
"You haven't told him, have you?" Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"Told him what?"  
  
"You know. About last night." Hermione shook her head, Malfoy was talking about Derek. Why couldn't he get over it?  
  
"No. Don't remind me all the time, I just want to forget it," she spat. Then she walked away, to the Gryffindor tower. Harry came walking towards her when she stepped inside the commonroom.  
  
"Hello there beautiful. Want to fool around a little?" He asked her with a strange voice. She stared at him, and he started to laugh. "It didn't work, did it?"  
  
"No, I hope you didn't ask anyone that yet. They would think you're drunk or something..."  
  
"Thank you. You look tired, you should go to sleep." She nodded and walked up to the dormitory.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. Someone was standing beside her bed, looking down on her. She sat up.  
  
"Are you awake?" It was Ron.  
  
"No, I'm sleeping. What are you doing here?" He sat down.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"So you decided to wake me up?"  
  
"Well... yeah."  
  
"How kind of you... What are you doing?" He crawled down beside her. Thank GOD she hadn't been too tired to put her top on earlier..  
  
"I'm trying to sleep." He put his arm around her.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yeah." She didn't say anything else, and after a while she fell asleep again.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, Ron wasn't there anymore. She brushed her taath, got dressed and went downstairs. Nobody else was there exept for Sandra and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys!" She sat down on a chair.  
  
"Hey," Ron said and Sandra sighed.  
  
"Why don't you just trust me, I'm telling you the truth!" She hissed.  
  
"I don't trust you, that's the problem here!" Ron shouted back. Hermione looked at them.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He thinks I'm cheating on him." Sandra yelled.  
  
"Well, you can't see if your pregnant after three days, can you?"Ron screamed and Sandra stood up.  
  
"Yes you can! Ask madame Pomfrey! I can't believe this, Ron! I told you it was my first time!"  
  
"Well obviously it wasn't!"  
  
"It was! But believe whatever you want, I'm leaving."  
  
"Go on then!"  
  
"I don't think you got it. I'm leaving YOU!" She walked out. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Did they just brake up? She looked at Ron, who was staring at the door. He looked surprised.  
  
"Ron, what happened?" She stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm not sure..." He whispered.  
  
"Why did you fight?"  
  
"The baby can't be mine. It's too early to see.."  
  
"Ron, it's Madame Pomfrey, she can do anything!" Ron suddenly looked angry again.  
  
"Well, I don't believe her anyway! If she wants to brake up that's fine with me. She's a...a..." He stammed, he was searching for a word, but he never ended the sentence. Instead, he walked up to the dorm quickly, but not quickly enough. Hermione could see that he had tears in his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again! And thank you so much for all the raviews, I can't get enough of them.. This chapter was so sad, sob... but keep reading, I promise u it will get better soon. And yes, Derek will also show up ( and now, REVIEW!!!! I'm writing as fast as I can, just hold on.. C ya! 


	12. fighting in the corridor

Chapter 12  
  
Ron refused to come out from the dormitory, he didn't even eat. And if Ron Weasley refuses to eat, it's NOT a good thing. Hermione had to hang out with Harry all day, and she was getting annoyed because of his talk about 'how to hit on girls', because he had some really strange ideas. She was sitting in a sofa, reading, when he sat down beside her.  
  
"Hermione, do you think I'm ugly?" She looked up, surprised.  
  
"No, you look good, why?"  
  
"Well, every girl I talk to looks at me like I am. It's getting a little depressing." Hermione grinned.  
  
"I don't think it has to do with your look. It's your image, Harry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You try too hard, you're not yourself. You should try to talk about normal stuff." He looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"But like what?"  
  
"Talk about quiddich for example." He smiled.  
  
"I'm good at that." He looked around and walked over to Ginny, who was sitting in a chair alone. She sighed when she saw him.  
  
"Not you again! Harry, I don't want to make out with you right now!" Harry looked hurt for a while, then he smiled again.  
  
"Do you want to talk about something else? Have you seen how ugly the new hufflepuff-seeker is?"  
  
"He's really funny and sweet Harry, and I think he's cute. Sorry but I'm going out now, see you later." She walked out, and Harry looked angry. He walked back to Hermione, who was laughing at him.  
  
"Stop laughing, it's not funny!"  
  
"Sorry, you just...anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Goodnight!" She gave him a hug and ran up to bed.  
  
Ron came to eat breakfast the next morning, but he looked depressed.  
  
"Hey Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked him, but he shook his head.  
  
"How is the daddy today?" Malfoy asked him with a grin when he walked past the table. He didn't probably know that Sandra had dumped him...Ron didn't understand that though, so he got really pissed off. He took his wand and shouted a spell at Malfoy, who immediately fell to the floor.  
  
"Daddyyyyy! I want my daddyyyy!!!" He shouted like a two-year-old. He started to cry and put his thumb in his mouth. "Evil Draco, evil Draco!" He started to hit himself with his other and. People started to laugh at him, and Ron walked away. Sandra ran after him. Good, maybe they could work things out. She turned to Malfoy again, Harry was now feeding him, the same way you feed a little baby. People started to laugh louder, and finally Professor McGonagall walked over to them. She released Malfoy from the spell and pulled him up on his legs. He had porridge around his mouth and he looked confused. When he realised what he had done, he walked away quickly, blushing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Are you coming to the party tonight, Hermione?" Harry asked her on the herbology lesson. She nodded. Hopefully Derek would be there, she hadn't seen him in a long time.  
  
"What about you Ron? Are you coming?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe." He was still looking sad.  
  
"Ron, what did Sandra say? Did you talk?" He nodded.  
  
"She wanted to talk, tonight at the party. But I don't know..."  
  
"You have to talk to her Ron, you're crazy about her! You have to work things out!"  
  
"I know, you don't have to remind me all the time!" He spat and turned around, he suddenly became very busy with a plant beside him. Hermione sighed and continued to clean the leaves on her own plant.  
  
Later that night, she was on her way to the Great Hall when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around, but the corridor was empty.  
  
"Hello there beautiful," a voice said. She turned around again, but nobody was there.  
  
"Is it you Harry?" She said with a grin.  
  
"I'm NOT Harry! He's too goody-goody, that jerk," the voice spat, and she shivered. She started to walk again, this time quicker, but something grabbed her arm. She tried to shake it off but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"You're sexy when you're scared, did you know that?" She tried to scream, but something invisible was pressed against her mouth. What the hell?  
  
"I wouldn't scream if I were you," the voice whispered, and she shivered again. She felt something, it felt like a hand, hold her waist and force her to the floor.  
  
"Hey mudblood, what are you doing?" Someone screamed from the other end of the corridor, and she felt the thing let go of her. Malfoy walked over to her. She was shaking, but he didn't see that. " Why are you lying on the floor? Are you washing it?" He laughed at his own joke, but then he saw that she was really white. She sat up, and he sat down beside her.  
  
"Something forced me to the floor, something invisible...or someone...I couldn't scream, and I...I..." She looked at him, he was looking confused.  
  
"Granger, I think you should calm down," he said with a grin.  
  
"I'm serious! I'm telling you, it felt like it was trying to...to..."  
  
"Are you sure that it wasn't Harry in his invisib..."  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Derek said, he had just walked up to them. Malfoy stared at him for a while, then he flew up, suddenly angry.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? You tried to rape her again! I thought I told you not to hurt her!" He punched Derek right in the face, and Hermione gasped. Derek was quick, he punched back.  
  
"Guys! What are you doing? Stop it!" She screamed and tried to pull them apart, but they continued to fight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! !!!!!!! Sorry you had to see that. I just had to scream to someone. I always feel like screaming when I see a picture of Tom Felton, it's a sickness I have. But it helps, that's the important thing, right? Well, back to the fic, thank you, THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews! I really hope you liked this one, I don't know how it's going to continue yet. Now, review, review, review!!! and bytheway, check out my other fic. Why Me? 


	13. The Slytherin commonroom

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"GUYS! Stop it, NOW!" Hermione screamed. They didn't though. What were they fighting about anyway? She gasped when Derek punched Malfoy hard in the stomach. What was she supposed to do now? Two strong guys fighting, there was nothing she could do.  
  
"It wasn't him! MALFOY! Stop it and GROW UP, DAMN IT!" They finally did. They were panting and glared at each other.  
  
"Yes it was, I know it was. He tried it before." Malfiy said and she looked at Derek, but he shook his head slowly. He didn't want her to tell Malfoy the truth. She sighed and looked down.  
  
"But...er..."  
  
"You know it, Granger."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It wasn't me, Malfoy. I don't even know what you're talking about!" Derek walked away, but he gave Hermione a little cute smile before he went.  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Malfoy shouted after him. Then he looked at Hermione and grinned.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"You should thank me," he giggled. She shook her head. His smile faded away. "Come on, let's go to the party." They started to walk, but he stopped and whimpered after a while.  
  
"What is it?" He leaned against the wall.  
  
"He punched me in the stomach pretty hard. It's burning..." She sighed and let him lean against her while they walked. "Can you take me to the Slytherin tower?" He asked, still whimpering. She nodded and they turned around. When they reached the tower(after a long time), they stopped. Malfoy said the password 'Potter is an asskisser' and the wall opened. Hermione felt a little nervous, she had never been here before. They stepped inside and she helped him sit down on a leathersofa.  
  
"This is what you get for fighting, you deserve it," she said. He grinned.  
  
"Can you wet a paper? With cold water?" He asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sure." She walked over to a sink in a corner and wet a paper. Then she walked back to him.  
  
"Thanks." He stood up carefully and started to remove his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could press that against my stomach? It hurts when I look down..."  
  
"Um...okay, I guess..." Inside she was screaming 'help'. She watched him remove the shirt and stared at his body. Damn, it was...nice. Very nice. His pale skin, his perfect chest and stomach. (J.Fo is dreaming...)  
  
"Just there," he said and pointed at a spot above the navel, and she pressed the cold paper carefully against the place. He twiched a little.  
  
"Oh GOD that feels good, continue," he whispered. Why did he have to whisper? And why did he have to close his eyes? Damn it, he was goodlooking... she shook away the feeling quickly. She shouldn't think like that, she had Derek. Hope he was okay...  
  
"Granger you're good at this." She looked up and into a pair of silvergrey eyes and smiled. He came closer to her, and she gulped. Why did he have to be so delicious? Why did he...she stopped thinking, because he was now pressing his warm lips against hers. She kissed him back, not really thinking clearely. How could she think clear, he was kissing like a God...she suddenly heard a giggle behind her and pushed him away. She turned around and looked at a pretty big group of Slytheringuys. They were all laughing now.  
  
"You proved it Draco, you ARE good at flirting," one of them said. "I owe you money, but I have to admit, if you can kiss HER , then you earn it..." She started to realise what was happening. She was a bet. A bet! She turned to Malfoy.  
  
"You fucking...my God I...you ASSHOLE!" She walked away, but at the door she turned and looked at him. He wasn't laughing or smiling like the other guys, he was looking at the floor, with his hand on his lips. She threw the wet paper at his l o v e l y body and walked away. How could he? But actually, it was her own fault. You should never trust a Malfoy. Never ever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Yay! Over 40 reviews! *jumps up-and-down on the chair*. Thanx to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Well, here's a new chapter, just for you. I have also uploaded a new chapter on 'Why Me?', it's written by littlebit and I helped her with my ideas. (She writes better english than me, and she's a really good author). And did you know that the Chamber Of Secrets DVD and video comes out in April? YAY! Tons of extra stuff on the DVD...Well, C ya! 


	14. Scared

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Hermione felt like the girl in that mugglemovie with Freddie Prinze Jr., what was it called, 'She's All That' or something. Stupid. Why had she kissed him anyway? He had probably cast a spell on her. That asshole. All guys were assholes. Only thinking of themselves. Except Derek ofcourse. He was different, he was kind. She suddenly got scared. What if Derek found out about this, her kissing Malfoy? He would never forgive her! He could never find out. She had now arrived at the Great Hall, and she looked around. People were laughing, eating and dancing. Everybody was having a good time. She smiled a little when she saw Harry, he was 'dancing' around a group of girls with a stupid smile on his face. He jumped up-and-down, looking pathetic. The girls looked at him for a while, then they giggled and walked away. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The food looked delicious, but she couldn't eat. Damn Malfoy. Whatever she did, she couldn't get him out of her head. His pale skin, his... oh GOD! She shook away the feeling. Damn him. She looked around for Ron, but he wasn't anywhere. She saw Sandra sitting at the Hufflepuff table with her friends, but she wasn't smiling like the others were. She was also looking around, probably searching for Ron too. Why wasn't he here already? He knew Sandra was waiting for him. Sandra finally stood up and walked out from the hall. Poor girl. Only fifteen... Hermione suddenly felt a cold breeze, and she shivered.  
  
"Hello again, beautiful," the familiar, whispering voice said into her ear. She felt someone sit down next to her. She quickly stood up, but she felt cold fingers run through her hair, and she shivered again. She walked over to Harry, who now was sitting on a chair next to the wall. He was looking angry. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Harry, something..."  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" He cut in. She looked around, frightened.  
  
"Nowhere, but there is..."He cut in again.  
  
"Where is Ron?"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"At least that bastard is getting some!" He muttered.  
  
"HARRY! LISTEN TO ME!" She hissed, but he had now laid his eyes on Cho Chang, who was standing alone. He still hadn't made a move on her, he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Now he took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"Wish me luck," he said, and walked towards Cho. Hermione felt like crying. She was scared to death, Ron wasn't here, Derek wasn't here either, and Harry left her alone. She felt the cold breeze again.  
  
"Left alone, are you? You shouldn't be alone..." The voice said. She felt a pair of lips touch hers, and then the room got warm again. She wanted to leave. Now. But that meant that she had to walk alone, and she was too scared to do that. This person, she knew it was a male, was obviously stalking her, and he could do anything. She wanted to throw up. She felt someone sit down beside her.  
  
"Look, Granger, I just..." She knew who it was, it was Malfoy. She stood up, not looking at him, and walked away. Out from the Great Hall, away from Malfoy, away from everything. When she was alone, she started to run. Just in case. She ran to Gryffindor Tower, stumbled inside, and stopped. She was panting now, and she walked up to the dormitory, and into the bathroom. Then she froze. There was blood on the floor, alot of blood. She heard a noise, turned her head, and gasped. Sandra was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her skirt was red from all the blood, and she was crying. Her face was really white, it looked like she was going to past out any minute.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again everyone! Sorry for this short chapter, and sorry I haven't written sooner. :( And bytheway, I'm disappointed! Only four reviews!? Grrrrrrrrr. Review MORE! please please please! And if I get more reviews, maybe I'll write more.*hint hint* Well, hope you enjoyed it :) 


	15. Nerves Exploding

Chapter 15:  
The first thing that crossed Hermione's mind was 'miscarriage'. She was shocked, what was she supposed to do? She ran back down to the commonroom, and over to the fireplace.  
  
"MADAME POMFREY!" She shouted into it, and with a loud 'pop', Madame Pomfrey was standing beside her.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" She asked. Hermione was shaking.  
  
"Sandra! In the bathroom...miscarriage, I think...blood..." Madame Pomfrey hurried up the stairs, but Hermione waited in the commonroom. After a while, madame Pomfrey came back down, Sandra was floating beside her.  
  
"Find Ronald Weasley, please," madame Pomfrey said calmly, and with a 'pop' they were gone. Hermione stared at the spot where they had been a while ago, frozen. 'Find Ron, find Ron' she said to herself, and she pulled herself together. He was probably in the boys' dormitory, please let him be there...She knocked on the door, and a low 'come in' was heard. She stepped inside, and saw Ron lying on his back on the bed. What was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, sorry Ron but your ex just lost her baby'?  
  
"Ron, I-"  
  
"I realised something today, Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think...I love her. Sandra, I mean."  
  
"Ron, there is-"  
  
"Do you think she'll keep her...OUR...baby?" He sat up and smiled at her. " I'm gonna be a daddy," he grinned. That was enough.  
  
"Ron, she's in the hospital wing, she had a miscarriage I think," Hermione said quickly. Ron stared at her for a while, then he jumped up and ran out. Why did all this have to happen? Her nerves were about to explode. Well, she should go to the hospital wing, Sandra was her friend and Ron too.  
  
She slowly walked down the stairs and out from the commonroom. Fighting her tears, she started to walk towards the hospital wing, thinking about all the shitty things in her life. That git Malfoy, that fucking stalker, stupid Harry, poor Ron and poor Sandra. Fucking hell, not again! She felt the cold breeze through her hair, but she was too tired to care. If he wanted to kill her, bring it on.  
  
"You look scared again," the voice said. She couldn't help it, but she started sweating and panting, she didn't want to be scared but she was.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? I'm getting tired of this, go to hell!"  
  
"Well well well! Getting pissed off, are we? No need for that..." He put his cold hand around her waist, and she shivered.  
  
"What do you want, anyway?"  
  
"I want you, Hermione. I need you."  
  
"For what?" She tried not to sound too frightened, but her voice was shaking.  
  
"I just do. Please never leave me, okay?" She gasped when the cold hand touched her arm.  
  
"I'll be back," the voice faded away and the cold too. She stood there, shivering and scared. Couldn't everyone just leave her alone?  
  
"Granger? Wait up!" She heard Malfoy's voice, and that was enough. Her nerves exploded. She screamed like never before. It felt good to let out all of her feelings. That was the longest scream she had ever screamed. When it stopped, she sat down on the floor, put her head in her hands and started to cry. It was actually relieving.  
  
"Granger, are you okay?" Malfoy sat down beside her. She looked at him, tears floading down her cheeks.  
  
"When are you going to call me by my first name, it's fucking Hermione, okay? And do you really think I look okay? You fucking guys don't get anything through your thick heads, do you? No I'm not okay, I hate you, I hate Harry, I hate life, someone is stalking me, I'm probably getting killed soon, how can you even talk to me after all those things you've put me through? Six fucking years of all the fucking slytherins talking shit about me, I can't stand it anymore! And Harry isn't even listening anymore! I can't tell anyone that I'm in love with a slytherin, nobody can be happy for me, and now Sandra is in the fucking hospital wing, it's not fair! Did you hear me? IT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
She put her head back in her hands and continued to cry. There. She had just told Malfoy everything. She waited for his laughs, his screams and his teasings. They never came. After a while, she looked up at him. He was looking down on his hands.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She hissed. He looked at her, his grey eyes almost black now.  
  
"You think you're the only one with a shitty life here, don't you, you fucking know-it-all! You don't call ME by my first name either, and you never have! You're not the only person who's getting through hell here! You give me a hard time every single day! Six years! I have no real friends, just the other slytherins, and they don't really care about others, do they? Sandra is the only real friend I've ever had, and now she's in the hospital wing because of you're friend Ron, who can't use protection the right way! I'm also in love, with a Gryffindor, and nobody can be happy for me either! And that kiss tonight, it wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't supposed to be you, Hermione! But how can I NOT kiss you when you're standing there with your perfect lips, huh? Yes Hermione, it's YOU! I'm in love with YOU! But you never notice me, do you? You just hang after that damn Potty-head! You know what? FUCK YOU!" He stood up, and walked away quickly.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again! Sorry I haven't written, I've been kinda lazy...but hey, better late than never, right? ooooooh...cute,cute,poor Draco! REVIEW, you fools! 


	16. kiss kiss

chapter 16  
  
No way. This was a joke. It couldn't be! HE couldn't... HOW did things turn out this way? One year ago things were almost perfect, now everything was messed up. And Malfoy...MALFOY? Oh God, this was sick! It had to be one of his sick, stupid jokes. It HAD to be! And Sandra his only friend? Sandra... Oh NO! SANDRA! Hermione remembered where she was supposed to be, the hospital wing. She stood up and started to run. Please, please let her be okay...  
  
She saw Ron and Malfoy stand outside the hospital wing, and she stopped dead. Ron was leaning his forehead against the stonewall, and his eyes were closed. Malfoy was looking extremely nervous, inspecting his hands. Damn it, did he have to be here? Hermione pulled herself together and walked over to Ron.  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"No...This is all my fault Hermione! If I hadn't..."  
  
"Ron, come on! How can this be your fault? Stop blaming yourself, you always do!" She put her arms around her and he hugged her tight. Poor guy.  
  
"Bur look, if I hadn't blamed her for cheating on me, this would never had happened! I would have been her and..." He stopped, because a 'oh please' was heard from Malfoy. Ron suddenly looked really mad.  
  
"What are you oh pleasing me for? What are you even doing here? Looking for trouble?"  
  
"Did you really think she would cheat on you? I thought you knew her better than that, Weasley!" Ron took a step forward, but Malfoy didn't move.  
  
"You don't know anything about this so fuck off!"  
  
"Come on Weasley, I know more than you think!"  
  
"Like you know anything about love Malfoy. You were probably born without the love gene or something!" Hermione looked at the two guys. This wasn't very good.  
  
"Ron, why don't you go inside? Ask madame Pomfrey how Sandra's doing," she smiled at him a and he nodded, still staring at Malfoy. Then he pushed the door open and slipped inside. Hermione sighed and sat down on the floor. Malfoy did the same, opposite to her. She avoided his eyes, but she could feel that he was staring at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, forget it." He looked down.  
  
"Oh come on, you're staring!"  
  
"No I'm not! And why do you care anyway?"  
  
"I don't care, I was just asking because it's really annoying!" She looked down, but not for long. He was looking at his hands, his face serious and almost sad. His cheek was a little yellow, but the rest of his skin was pale. His blond hair was a little messy, not licked back as it used to be. She didn't want to admit this but he was goodlooking. No, not goodlooking, he was...beautiful. She noticed that he was smirking, but not looking up.  
  
"It's not like I'm the only one staring Hermione," he grinned. She quickly looked away. He said Hermione. Not Granger, not mudblood, but Hermione. Maybe she should try it too...  
  
"Sorry Draco." He looked up at her, surprised. She didn't look up.  
  
"So who is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The guy from Slytherin you have a crush on." She blushed. She couldn't tell him, he would freak out.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I told you mine."  
  
"Yeah but you lied, that doesn't count."  
  
"I didn't lie."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I didn't! Let me prove it to you." She looked at him. Prove it? How could he do that?  
  
"How? Hire a mindreader?" Draco snickered a little and she smiled quickly. Then he looked serious again, and crawled over to her side of the corridor. She felt her heart beat faster and she looked away.  
  
"Look at me Hermione," he whispered. She didn't move. "Please?" He added. That did it. She turned her head. His face was close to hers now, and she stared at his lips, too scared to move. His lips came closer and finally he kissed her. Not a french kiss, just his lips on hers. She could feel his warm breath on her own lips, and she closed her eyes. This wasn't like kissing Derek, this was different, more...gentle. He pulled away from her after a while and crawled back to his place on the other side. She stared at him, her heart still beating fast. He smirked.  
  
"Believe me now?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello everybody!!!!! This was a little short but OH MY GOD what a chapter! I think I got a little carried away, and if I did, I'm sorry. But hey, who wouldn't want to be Hermione right now? Damn that lucky girl...Well, please, please, PLEASE review! Reviews make me write faster..*hint hint* Okay, C ya all next time then! Luv ya! 


	17. Cold Cold

Chapter 17  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something but only a small weird gurgling sound came out. So she closed it again and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Well? Or do I have to prove it to you again?" She looked up. Draco was looking nervous.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, you don't, I...uh..." She closed her mouth again, confused. Draco had made her life a misery since the first time they met. Now he LIKED her? It didn't make any sence.  
  
"So Draco, are you telling me that you have a thing for me? Did you forget about the fact that I'm a Gryffindor? Or that I'm a muggleborn?" Draco blushed a little again.  
  
"Actually I don't care if you're in Gryffindor. It's the best house after Slytherin anyway. And I'm tired of pretending that I hate muggleborns. I've never really cared, I just acted like I did because of my dad. But now that he's in Azkaban I can be myself." Hermione gaped.  
  
"But...how...when...why? Uh...I mean...?" She didn't really know what she should ask. Draco smirked.  
  
"Actually, I don't really feel like sitting here and explain my deepest feelings to you. I mean that's the sort of thing boyfriends do, isn't it?"  
  
"Ok, let's say you dated a Gryffindor or a muggleborn and I'm BOTH! All your Slytherinmates would hate you!  
  
"I think they would be relieved. I know many of them who fancy girls from the other houses but they're too scared to ask them out. I'm kind of one of the leaders if you know what I mean, everybody takes after me...So can you tell me who your Slytherincrush is now?" Hermione shook her head. Derek would hate her if she told.  
  
"Nope, sorry, I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't okay?"  
  
"Is it because he doesn't want you to? Is he ashamed or something? What kind of idiot is ashamed of his girl-"  
  
"Derek isn't an idiot and he isn't ashamed of me! He..." She threw her hand to her mouth. Shit.  
  
"Derek? What? But...huh?" He looked surprised.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Now that he knew things would get really complicated.  
  
"But he tried to hurt you...and...didn't he?" He was searching for words.  
  
"He wasn't trying to hurt me! We were making out! He would never hurt me."  
  
"Hermione he's done it before! He's told me! You don't know him, trust me."  
  
"TRUST you? Yeah right, stop lying. Just because he's got a girlfriend you don't have to be mean about it."  
  
"I'm serious! I know him better than you do, He was my best friend once! He rapes them and then he puts this memorycharm-thing on them so that they forget about it all. Believe me, I thought it was really cool once." Hermione glared at him. She didn't know what to believe. What if it was true? Could anyone be that cruel? No, not Derek. He was so sweet and kind. Draco was lying.  
  
"Ok so why is he still dating me then? I mean it's not like he wants to hurt me if he-" She froze. A cold hand stroked her cheek. It continued to her neck and she shivered. It traveled down her neck and she suddenly realised where it was going. She jumped up, scared.  
  
"GET OFF ME GET OFF!" She screamed. Draco jumped up too, looking scared.  
  
"I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU!" He screamed.  
  
"Not you! OUCH!" It scrached her and she tried to take it away, but it was like it wasn't there. she just felt her own neck. The hand was now on her chest, and her robes fell to the floor. In panic, she seized her shirt. What if it fell off too? She started to cry. "STOP!" She screamed, but there was no use. It continued to unbutton her shirt. Draco, still looking scared, threw his arms around her.  
  
"Calm down! What's going on?" The hand disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. She didn't stop crying though, she was too scared. Draco tightened his grip around her, then he let go. She sat down on the floor.  
  
"No!" She whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked her.  
  
"Don't let go!" He hesitated for a few seconds, then he sat down and hugged her again. She put her arms around him too and stopped crying. She felt safe.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. She losened her grip and looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know. It was that cold...hand again. It kept touching me, I couldn't get it off...it didn't stop..." Draqo looked down at her.  
  
"It's gone now right? It didn't hurt you did it?" She shook her head.  
  
"It disappeared when you hugged me. Thanks." She smiled a little.  
  
"My pleasure. But what if it comes back when I let go?" He smirked.  
  
"I guess you can't let go then..." She looked at him again. This wasn't the old Draco. She could feel it. He had changed. He was kind. He was older. He was...almost perfect. She couldn't have stopped herself if she'd wanted to. She kissed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'm BACK! Sorry so much that I haven't written sooner, I've just been lazy and out of ideas. But then I pulled my self together and wrote another chapter, just for you! So I'll try to pull myself together again and write even more! But pleeeeeeasee review more!!!!!!!! Cya! 


End file.
